Felicia's Story
by feliciavargas109
Summary: A W Academy story from Felicia's point of view. Fun things will happen, and expect fluffyness!
1. Chapter 1

W Academy Felicia's Story

"I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, ooh whoa" I made a sleepy noise and patted around my bedside table until I found my iPhone and turn off the alarm. I carried on snoozling for a while, until my puppy Rosalia started giving me some morning puppy love. Hey, who doesn't like being woken up to the smell of dog food?

"Rosa, your breath is puzzolente!" **(Italian for stinky.)** If you haven't guessed, I am Italian. Well, I was born there, but I learned American English and have now moved here to New York, and was starting at W Academy that morning.

I stretched and picked up my phone. I leapt out of bed, and run to the bathroom, I had 45 minutes to get there!

Half an hour later, I blow dried my hair franticly, I needed to make a good first impression, and had little time left to prepare. Luckily, I am not the sort who plasters herself in make up every morning, a flick of eyeliner and lip gloss and I'm good to go! I ran down stairs and quickly made some toasted ciabatta with mozzarella and tomato, my favourite breakfast, and left. I nibbled at my sandwich as I studied my little hand drawn map I searched of the Internet the previous night and plotted the route on. Lucky for me, it is only a twenty minute walk, if I take my time. I am a pretty good runner, so punctuality will not be a problem! I put the map away, and rummaged around my satchel for the list of extracurricular clubs at my new school. I had circled dance or cheerleading and track; we did not do things like this at my old school so I was excited to try out. I carried on walking, and stumbled as I walked into a pretty blonde girl. I gulped, thinking she will be like the blondes always are in movies, but was surprised when she reached out and pulled me up.

"Whoa there newbie, you want to watch where you're going, you are new right?" she smiled. "I'm Amelia Jones, what's your name?"

"Felicia, Felicia Vargas!" immediately warming to the girl, she seemed nice, and I am a pretty positive person myself.

"Well then Felicia, I suppose that you are on your way to the student assistance office, they will give you a tour buddy and whatnot."

"Yeah, I guess so; could you show me where it is?" I asked. The school was much bigger than the village school I was used to, and I knew I would get lost pretty quick.

"Sure thing." We walked in through the main entrance and were instantly enveloped in a rush of burgundy uniforms. We walked up the stairs and down the corridor to an office with a sign saying Student Assistance. Amelia knocked and marched right in, closely followed by me. A lady that looked around fiftyish sat behind a desk typing away at her computer, so absorbed she did not appear to have noticed us. Me and Amelia cleared our thoughts loudly and she jumped at the sound.

"Goodness, you scared me girls!" she exclaimed "Oh, you must be Felicia, your assigned buddy will be here any minute. Have a seat!" she gestured to a couch by the wall. We lowered down, but before we managed to the door swung open.

"Sorry, am I late?" A well built blonde guy with a German accent strode in, filling the doorway as he passed through.

"Ah, Ludwig, on time as always! You have been assigned to show around Felicia, make sure she knows where her classes are and all that. Well come on then!"

He stared for a second, before marching over. "I am Ludwig; I will show you to your locker, lessons and help you with anything you want to sign up for." Amelia's eyes lit up.

"Yes that's right! What clubs do you want to join? Ooh, you should join the cheerleading squad! I am the captain, I'm holding tryouts on Friday! Yay, this will be so fun!" Ludwig gave her a stern sort of look.

"I am sure you have something to be doing Amelia?" he deadpanned.

"Nothing much, no. So I can hang with you guys!" she ruffled his hair "Loosen up, big guy!"

Ludwig turned towards me. "Do you have any interest in other clubs?" he asked.

"Yes, I am hoping to join the track team, it looks fun and I'm not bad at running..." I replied. Amelia grinned. "Wow, you two are going to get on well, Ludwig is on the track team!" Go figure, I thought to myself. That is probably how he keeps those muscles so big. Wait, why am I thinking about these things? "Ok, well you can help me sign up then right? But can you show me my locker first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Felicias Story Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update umano casules! (random humans in italian, just so ya know!) will be faster in the future. Enjoy!**

We walked to my locker, Amelia with her arm lazily leaning on my shoulder as she chatted on. We got to my assigned locker, and there was a blonde boy (I know, another one!) leaning on the wall writing something in a notebook. When we approached him, Amelia straightened her self out and flicked her hair, then looked a little confused.

"Hey Artie, waddup?!" she bounced over.

He gave her a look. "I am sure I could answer that if I could understand you." he replied in a cynical and sarcastic manner. "Who's your new 'buddy' then?"

"Im Felicia! Are you and Amelia dating then?" They both flushed a deeeeep pink.

"NONONONONONONONONONO! NOTHING IS GOING ON!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Okey dokey, just asking..." inside I was laughing at how obvious it was they had a thing for each other. Suddenly the intercom buzzed into my thoughts;

"Your attention please! The welcome back dance will be held in three weeks time, on the 21st of September. Voting for the theme will start next Monday, once we have enough ideas submitted. It will be a boys choice event" Amelia looked at a bunch of squealing girls over in the corner. "Ugh, look at them squealing like little girly girls." she frowned. A boy walked through the door, and looked around, searching for something. He had greyish white hair and violet eyes. His eyes stopped at Amelia and he smiled. As he walked past he grinned and went "Hey Amelia." He seemed to have a russian accent. Its pretty cool that every one has different cultures here, thats why I came.

"Who was that? I asked.

Amelia giggled "Ivan Braginski. He always comes by here in the mornings. Do you think he likes me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Ludwig interupted "Yes yes, love life talk can wait for later, are you planning on opening the locker?" he briskly handed me a card with my combo on it. It was kinda complicated, I was really bad at remembering stuff like that. I spun the dial and the locker clicked open. I stuffed my bag in and slammed the door, revealing _another _blonde guy, with wavy shoulder length hair.

"Bonjour, ma cheri! You are new here, non?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Im Felicia!" I stuck out my hand for him to shake, but he lifted it to his mouth and pecked it. I pulled away, a little uncomfortable.

"Go eat a frog Francey!" 'Arty' sighed at the boy.

"Ya, leave ze girl alone." Ludwig stared daggers at him. I smiled.

"Calm down, I was just giving her a proper welcome, ohnohnoh?" he grinned "May I walk with you too homeroom?" I sighed inwardly.

"Sure I guess..." we spent the next three minutes listening to Frances's blabbering, me pushing his hand away every time it landed on me. It was getting rather irritating. We arrived in the classroom where every one was sitting on the desks chatting. I sat at one and suddenly had had a bit too much of this incessant nattering. "OK, CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I half yelled, but it wasn't just me. Some one else had said the same thing, on the other side of the room. I turned, and so did she. My mouth dropped open. We walked towards each other and gaped in unison "We're identical!" She had darker hair, hanging loose but that aside, it was like looking in a mirror. "Who are you?" she inquired, looking me up and down, recovered from the shock.

"Felicia, Felicia Vargas! And you?" immediately perking up again.

She paused before saying "Lovinia Valestro." Then the teacher walked in and got us all to sit down so she could take the register. Amelia passed me a note saying 'Wow, you and Lovi look really alike. How did I not see that? Anyway, have you got any ideas for the theme of the dance? x' I scribbled back

'Yeah, it is kinda weird. And for the dance, I think famous couples through history. Y'know, like in Never Been Kissed. That would be so cool!' she read it and het eyes lit up. 'Great idea, you should tell the dance committee, everyone would totally vote!'

My first lesson was Art class, and that is one of my strong subjects. We were doing still life so me and Amelia sat there drawing the bowl of grapes and pears. After the lesson I headed to the door, but before I reached the corridor I was dragged off by Lovinia. "What are you doing?!" I squeaked as she pulled me up the stairs, Amelia started running after us yelling "I will save you! Im the hero!" Then Ivan pulled on her arm and said something and her face lit up. Lovinia carried on pulling me untill we got to the headmasters office. She slammed the door open, and yelled at a random boy in there "GET OUT! IMPORTANT STUFF!" He scampered out and she shut the door. "Grandpa, who is this and why does she look like me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The man in the swivelly desk chair stood up and murmered "After all these years..." He looked so very familiar.

"Yes? Wait, after years, how do you know her? Whats going on?" she sounded panicky now. He ignored her and came over to me, holding my hands in front of me.

"How is your mother? Is she ok? Is she well? My bambino, is she coping?" I stepped back, bewildered. Lovinia had stopped her blabbering and swopped to a shocked face.

"Bambino? The only person you called that was ... Mom." She turned to me and said "What does Mom have to do with her?" then something clicked in our minds. The reason we looked alike. We were.. TWINS?!

"How is this possible? I am an only child, Mom and Dad say that they arent planning on having any more kids anyway-" I stopped at the confused look on Lovinias face.

"Mom? Dad? They both died when.. we were little." she whispered, not used to us being 'we' yet. I looked to, well I suppose, my grandfather. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Actually, well, why don't I just tell you um, everything. When your mother was pregnant, they um... divorced and Felicia stayed with her mother, Lovinia with her Dad. When he died, Lovinia was left to me, she was still tiny. You were seperated for protection, from.. um .. from.. never you mind. And now you are here." Something about the way he was talking didn't seem right, but there was something bigger in my head.

"Dad is.. dead?"My world was spinning. He cant be dead, he has always been with me and Mom since I was born, but how is he dead?

"Your mother, she remarried to keep you in a normal family situation, that man you call father is like a replacement." my head was spinning, filled with what I had thought were memories, but were now lies. I sat down. Lovinia, not as worried as me, asked;

"So, if we both have different sirnames, which one is real?" she inquired."Vargas was the sirname of your father, I made up Valestro to protect you." he turned to me "Your stepfather took the sirname."

We left the office and looked at each other and both said "No one can know yet!" we stopped and I smiled and after a moment, she did too.

"So then... I do have a sister!" I grinned "I always begged my mom for a sister, when I was little I asked if she could order one from the cicogna."

**Italian for stork. **

"That is lovely, but not important! Did you notice the look on Grandpas face? He was lying about something, and he only does that if it is absolutley crucial."


End file.
